The Ties That Bond Us
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: What are the ties that bond you to them...? Will you find them? Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Just a wall away. He couldn't help her... SK
1. Chapter 1

**The Ties That Bond Us**

**Chapter One: To See You Again**

Kagome smiled as everyone clapped. She walked up to the person who just finished speaking and hugged them. "Arigato, Okaa-san.." She said with that smile. This was **her** wedding. Her mom pulled away holding her hand and slipping something onto it. A bracelet.. "You'll know when to use it.." Her mom said with a smile before turning around and walking back to her table as the next person walked up to speak.

If I could change one thing..

I know..

What..

It would..

Be….

I would definitely..Definately..

As Kagome looked at the next person she saw it was Sesshoumaru. This was **her** wedding. **She** was now married. But not to the person she wanted to marry. As he spoke the girl started trying to keep that smile. It was that smile.. That smile was keeping everyone happy. It was making **everyone **happy. But there was a problem. **Everyone** was **happy. **Everyone **but **her..

One thing..

If I could have done..

One thing I..

I wouldn't have..

The girl tried to widen her smile and hold the tears back as she walked forward to hug him. **That** was whom she wanted to **marry**. She wanted **Sesshoumaru **not Inuyasha. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist as he did hers. The two remembered their previous conversation.. At least.. Soon enough.. Soon enough she could **possibly **be happy.

I wouldn't have said yes..

I could have..

I could have been the one happy today..

Not everyone but me because.. because..

I would be.. with you..

Kagome excused herself from the crowd, as did Sesshoumaru. The two walked out of the room and down the hallway. No one seemed too concerned. They all trusted that they wouldnt do anything wrong.

"The moon is full.. tonight.." Sesshoumaru said as they both stood at the window. "Hai..it is.." Kagome said nodding. "This is it.." He also stated as she nodded again. He gently pulled her into a deep kiss before pulling away hesitantely. "Oyasumi.. for now.." He said as he pushed her foward and the girl fell out the window closing her eyes.

What are you going to do now..?

What are you goinf to tell them..?

All I wanted..

Was..

To be..

With..

You..

Kagome felt the wind rush by her as she clutched her fingers into a fist incognizant of the bracelet that was glowing an eerie white. Soon enough as if everything slowed down. She felt.. Disorientated.. Lost.. And alone..

I've been having.. These weird thoughts lately..

Like.. Is any of this for real..? Or not..?

**_Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was sitting on a tree branch. She wore her old green and white school uniform. Next to her, a girl with knee length pink hiar, light pink eyes and caramel skin sat down taking. She wore a purple tupe top and a denim mini skirt. On her other side there was Sesshoumaru in baggy white pants in armor that was over a white haori with red and some kanji on it. Beside him was another man with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a dark blue kimono and he held a sword in his grasp._**

Sesshoumaru glanced back as several shadow figures stood behind him with red glowing eyes before he jumped out the window. The figures followed him noting as he landed gracefully on one foot while unsheathing two of his hidden swords. He hacked through some of them before running up a building and holding both swords out on each side.

**_Soon enough everything started to disintegrate around her as she felt that weird feeling once more. Kagome looked around and noticed she was in a white room. The only thing there was a table and a girl. She had shoulder length silky black hair and hazel eyes while she clutched onto a yellow bag. The two stared at each other for a while._**

A figure stood onn top of the building and Sesshoumaru smirked tossing one of the swords to it. Soon enough the figure caught it as its hood came off to reveal silver hair accompanied by silver puppy ears. Sesshoumaru jumped off of the bulding and the other male released an attack killing all the shadow figures that were following Sesshoumaru.

**_"What is it...that you desire...?" The girl said in an eerie yet childlike voice. "I desire- I want to...start over again.." Kagome replied as the girl stood up from her sitting position. "Do you remember...your name?" The girl asked._**

The two males ran together towards a girl who was chanting as a white circle appeared in front of her. She had on a black robe and her knee length pink hair was violently swirling around the wind before the male next to Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around attacking more of the figures. Sesshoumaru walked up to the girl who smirked, her white eye shining in determination before the two nodded and he jumped into the circle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood on a beach, the waves hitting his shoes lightly as behind him there were trees. The moon reflected on the ocean ahead as he stoon in front of the body of water. 

"Kagome..."

The name echoed through the place.

'There was a girl here...she looked exactly like you...' he thought.

**_"Yes...it's.." Kagome started before stopping. Her eyes dilated looking at the girl. She couldn't remember it...what was her name..? There was Kaz, Momoiro, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru...she remembered those names, but none were hers... "What are...the ties that bond you to them...?" the girl asked as Kagome looked forward confused. "Will you find them...?" The girl added while Kagome's face became dumbfound. _**

'Was she truly you...have you truly returned?'

The wind swept by Sesshoumaru as he remembered the shore. If it was her...

"Didn't you say you would always be here...by this shore?"

If it was her...

**_"Disappearing from the fabric of time only to find..." The small girl said before disappearing. Soon enough Kagome's surroundings swept by her and she was in a vast plain. _**

**_"This is my meditation area" A familar voice echoed through the plain._**

**_"Momoiro?" Kagome screamed, the wind her reply. The girl felt herself falling, fading away towards nothing. _**

This was just like the last time he saw her...he remembered.

_Only a wall...he was just a wall away... Kagome fell on her knees and began to sob uncontrollably placing her palm on the invisible wall and looking up at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai rested on his knees his palm on the identical place where hers was located. They were only severed by this wall..._

That time too...he also couldn't help her..

_Kagome glanced back feeling something pulling her from the wall and saw a vortex from the mouth of the well. The silent tears streamed from her face and she tried to maintain her place but was slowly pulled by the force of the swirling black hole. "Sesshoumaru!" she screamed in fear. The male stood paralyzed before attacking the wall with brutal force._

_Kagome closed her eyes, the vortex overcoming her strenth as she slowly gave up. The last words she said before the wall faded and the vortex closed. The last thing that he heard he saw...was the name of the person who could no longer help her. The person who stood there as the rain poured down on his face drowning her scent from the location. She said his name. _

_She said...Sesshoumaru..._

**Sesshoumaru stared ahead at the large body of water, the wind dancing with his hair and his hand down at this side. One lone, uncontrollable tear slid down his cheek, the wind also carried that away and it fell into the sea.**

**Kagome's scream were muffled by the sounds of the waves. The only thing the two could hear. Her eyes still dilated, her tears flowing freely, her arm outstretched, she was paralyzed. She could move...She realized...she then realized...she would never be able to go back to where he was.**

**_"Tasogare dake wo daite...Ano hi no nami wa mou fukai umi no soko. Kanashimi wo shiranai...Aoi yume wo mite nemutteiru..." _**

**_Kagome heard the voice of the girl she met before as her eyes closed. She started to feel warm, comforted, and sheltered from the violence that surrounded her._**

Sesshoumaru sat at the sea, a paper next to him as the sun started to rise. He stared afar off at the sky as a white glow started tp appear from the sea. The clouds had a twilight color as a body resurfaced from the water. The male stood up, eyes slightly widened as the body floated towards the shore.

He slowly walked forward picking up the body from the clutches of the waves. it was Kagome...she was in her old uniform and she coughed as her eyes slowly opened. Golden irises met oceanic as the two locked eyes. Kagome smiled weakly at him.

"I...will always be here...by this shore..." The girl said in a weak tone before she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

"Hai...and you will remember in time..." Sesshoumaru whispered just before she fully fell into the deep clutches of sleep.

Those words were the last thing she heard. They seemed like a dream...A dream she didn't want to end. Not yet...but for now...she would sleep.

Sesshoumaru walked forward with Kagome in his grasp and the note in hand before looking up. The sky was a twilight color. He closed his eyes as a rush of wind passed by him. As he opened them he noticeed, Kagome and the note together, were gone..

TBC

**Japanese Translations**

**Arigato-Thank You**

**Okaa-san-Mother**

**Hai-Yes**

**Oyasumi-Goodnight**

**A/N: We really tried to nail down the drama part...we've never actually been good at anything THAT dramatic. Anyhoo the phrase that Ms. Girl person said means:**

**Embrace nothing but the twilight sky...the waves from that day are now at the bottom of the deep ocean. They sleep as they embrace blue dreams...that do not know sorrow...**

Pink: Oh...and I really played around with the types of words so you could tell the difference of what was happening...so yeah...well...um..what I was aiming for were the thoughts were in italics at some parts, bold were the flashbacks, bold italics were the semi-reality part and the regular texts were reality...well what you can call reality anyway. XD

Kara: I'm her edi-

Pink: Shut up...(throws pocky out the window)

Kara: POCKY! (jumps out the window with the pocky)

Pink: Haha...n.n and i also tried to form two letters when I was doing the thoughts at the beginning! What did they spell? Hmm? I wanna know!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ties That Bond Us**

Chapter Two: Restarting

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared up through a see through purple fabric to an off white ceiling. Where and how were the first two things going through her head as she quickly sat up. She looked to see the fabric hovered over her and as she looked down she saw she was in a sphere shaped bed in a room that seemed to be twice the size of her normal bedroom. It also seemed.. Not that updated.. There was no alarm clock; the window had no shades or curtains over it. Where the hell was she?

The door slammed open as she fully took in all her surroundings. This was the life. Wood dressers that were customized with crescents, a weird lamp that had a candle in it… where was the bulb? The bed was silky and soft. Ooh whoever's house she was in needed to pimp her house.

Two girls ran up to the slightly confused girl. One was about 7 or 8 and she had shoulder length black hair that was put in a lop-sided half ponytail that contrasted with her hazel eyes. Accompanied with a white and orange kimono and her skin seemed soft like baby skin. What lotion did she use? Maybe it was from Bath & Body Works.

The second seemed about 16 with knee length pink hair that matched her slightly darker magenta eyes. She wore what seemed to be a.. Gasp! White. Mink. Coat. Oh she always wanted one of those! Wait.. The first one looked like..

"Kagome-sama! Your awake!" The first one said as Kagome bent down and looked her in the eyes. "Me?" She asked about to go off on the girl. "Hai! You do not remember Rin?" The small girl replied. Weird. She talked in third person..? "Did you send me here?" Kagome asked. "Iie! Lord Sesshoumaru-sama found you in the forest and brought you back! Rin asked him to!!" the girl supposedly named Rin said.

"And.. Your Rin.." Kagome asked as the girl nodded. "Did you have a memory lapse or something?" Kagome asked. "What's that?" Rin replied. "Um.. Never mind.. Who's.. Momoiro? You're here too!" Kagome said as the elder girl nodded. "I was visiting Sesshoumaru…sama…" Momoiro replied.

Kagome laughed slightly as she looked at the two. Then she looked down and saw she was dirtied in her old muddy uniform. "Ah! I thought I was in my wedding dress!" Kagome said as the two looked at her questioningly. "Wedding dress?" Rin asked as Momoiro's eyes flashed.

"Rin.. Can I talk with Kagome-sama alone?" Momoiro asked as the girl nodded and left the room. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Kagome asked. "Kaggie.. You probably don't fully remember.. You were sent back here.." The girl informed her. "Wait.. **Back** here?" Kagome asked as Momoiro nodded. "Feudal.." Kagome questioned, as yet again a nod was her reply.

"What? How?" Kagome almost screamed. "I'm.. not really permitted to tell you right now.. Um.. Its kind of.. Sort of.." Momoiro said as she laughed nervously. "It's a celestial thing isn't it?" Kagome said as she looked at Momoiro questioningly as the girl nodded.

"And.. Wait! No.. let me guess.. You also got sent back with me and there's only one way to go back to our time but its something mystical like an epic or something?" Kagome questioned as Momoiro nodded again still laughing nervously. "And lets get another shot at it! I also have to 'Find out on my own?'" Kagome questioned as yet again there was a nod. "Oh boy…I hate you all.." Kagome said as she buried her head into the pillow thinking back…

"_What is it.. That you desire.." The girl said in an eerie yet childlike voice. "I desire… I want to.. To start over again.." Kagome replied.._

… "_What are.. What are the ties that bond you to them..?" the girl asked as Kagome looked forward confused. "Will you find them..?" The girl added still as Kagome looked dumbfounded. _

"_Disappearing from the fabric of time.. Only to find.." _

"Kagome! Hey! Kagome!" Momoiro said as Kagome snapped out of it. "I… I really don't understand.." Kagome said as Momoiro looked at her before she shook her head. "Its nothing.." Kagome said as another figure walked into the room.

Her eyes slightly widened at the male who stood in front of the two of them. It was Sesshoumaru in all his glory, swords, armor, and all. "We're leaving.. Soon enough.." He said before glancing at Kagome. "Clean her up.." He added before he turned around.

"Bastard.." Kagome muttered before Sesshoumaru stopped. "If you have a referral issue the only bastard that I know of would be that half-breed.." he said as he left the room. "Why I-" Kagome started before Momoiro covered her mouth. "Let's show you too the hot springs ya?" Momoiro said as Kagome switched from angry to confused. "There's a hot spring? How far?" Kagome said.

"There's one on this floor but Sesshoumaru's really skeptical about that one so.." Momoiro started. "On this floor? Indoors? Well what are you waiting for! Lead the way!" Kagome said as she pulled the other girl up. "Kagome, shouldn't we-" "Wow it feels strange being 16 again.." Kagome interrupted as she walked behind Momoiro who was about to go down the marble stairs before Kagome grabbed her.

"We're going to the one on-" Kagome started. "Didn't you hear what I said? He's-" Momoiro started. "He's my host and as his guest I kindly request to use the one here since it was his idea in the first place.. Now we can either go to that one or I can show you how to play one of my favorite **games**." Kagome threatened as the second girl turned around and led Kagome to the hot spring on this floor.

On the door were a few symbols which Kagome disregarded and opened the hot spring. "Now.. Get me some clothes and I'll be finished before anyone notices!" Kagome said in a hushed voiced as Momoiro sighed and nodded as Kagome closed the doors.

The girl took off her clothes sighing as she stepped foot in the water. Hot.. Perfect.. Kagome slid into the water as she inhaled the sweet smelling spices surrounding the spring. This was truly the life. She felt the water ripple and heard the sounds of the water pouring into the hot spring. It was just like a pool.. Except.. Way cooler!

"Momoiro-sama! Where's Kagome-sama?" Rin asked as she caught up to the girl who had a bundle of kimonos in her hand. "In the hot springs.." Momoiro replied. "So is Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!" The girl said happily as the two walked on in silence before slowing down. "Oh.." Rin started. "No.." Momoiro finished before the two ran down the hallways.

Kagome relaxed herself in the water. She didn't mind that she couldn't see anything through the fog. After all the only person who planned on coming in was Momoiro. The teen looked to the side seeing one bar of soap. Only one. Oh well, Sesshoumaru could always get another bar of soap. She bet he didn't even call it soap. Maybe 'The hot spring rectangular shaped thing'. Yeah. That was it.. All she had to tell him was to get the hot spring rec- hey.. Where did the bar of soap go?

The girl looked around through the fog but she couldn't see anything. Uh oh. She was in the feudal era. It could be one of Naraku's evil schemes.. Or worse. Maybe Miroku found out where she was. She saw a hand feeling for something and tried not to scream she tried to secretly grab the hand but it grabbed hers and yanked it in a death grip as she raised her other hand and a slap sounded through the place as she screamed "PERVERT!"

Two things were wrong in this situation. Kagome hit a soft cheek. A really soft cheek. The hand had claws. Oops error.. Three wrong things. She also was now resting on a firm chest. A firm _muscular _chest. The girl gulped as she heard a growl before the hand tightened its grasp around her wrist. It was Kagome's worst nightmare.. Sesshoumaru!

Okay.. Overstatement.. Maybe not her worst _nightmare_.. But it was a figure of speech!

"KAGOME! WATCH OUT! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA'S I-" Both Rin and Momoiro screamed as they barged into the hot spring. "In here? I know.. Maybe you guys should have come a second EARLIE- AAH!" Kagome started before the grip tightened. "Silence.." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at her through narrowed eyes.

The two girls whistled as they turned around to leave the room after depositing the kimonos. "And where exactly do you think you two are going?" Sesshoumaru asked as they both froze. Kagome snickered before she swore her hand was becoming numb.

"What are you doing in my private hot springs..?" Sesshoumaru asked the three. "Oh.. Heh, heh.. This is _your_ personal hot spring? Rin! Momoiro! Why didn't you tell me!" Kagome said trying not to cry. "I tried.." Momoiro replied. "Rin was looking for you two!" the small child replied.

"Wench, you know this palace better than anyone else in the room.. Did I not tell you no one is allowed in this room?" Sesshoumaru said stressing out the no and the one. "Um.. Ouch.. Memory lapse.. Did you say that?" Momoiro said laughing nervously as the other two joined in before Sesshoumaru lowered his narrowed eyes. Then the room was silent.

Momoiro suddenly gasped as everyone looked at her questioningly. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She said in a shocked voice before he sent a death glare at her. "Wha-" Kagome started before she froze. When did a rock appear in the water? Why was Sesshoumaru sitting on a rock? How come she never noticed that rock before..?

Kagome looked up, eyes dilated as Sesshoumaru dropped her wrist and turned around. That's when she realized it wasn't a rock. That was.. Sesshoumaru's _legend_.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome said as everyone looked at her. "…sama!!" She added as everyone nodded before Momoiro and Kagome returned to their shocked state.

"Rin doesn't understand.." Rin said as she looked at the three older adults. "Um Rin.. Its something that you'll learn when your older.." Momoiro said as Rin nodded. "Is Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama going to order a baby?" Rin asked innocently as said girl and taiyoukai looked at Rin, face pale as Momoiro started laughing. The two glared at her before she stopped and looked at Rin with a smile before nodding. "Rin knew it! Now Kagome-sama is going to order a chibi Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said as the two slowly turned their heads toward Momoiro.

"Dead.." They both said slowly before the girl's eyes widened. "Um Rin.. I have to go and um… do something… very, very, very… far from here! Ja!" Momoiro said running out of the room as the two both grabbed a towel that was set down next to the spring.

"Rin… get ready to go.." Sesshoumaru said as the girl nodded and skipped off. "First floor.." Sesshoumaru said. "You take left, I take right?" Kagome asked as he nodded and the two jetted out the room.

Momoiro snickered before she smelt two scents coming near her. Two very.. **extremely** angry scents. The girl gasped as she ran out the door and jumped over the palace gates.

The two followed on securely fastening their towels to their bodies as Kagome on instinct hopped onto Sesshoumaru's back as he jumped over the gates himself…

"And so.. To be in the Western land army you need to be strong, fast, and alert!" A youkai said as he walked back and forth in front of the group of about 100 youkai in armor.

"Hey! It's a flying man!" One said as everyone looked to where he pointed. "He's super!" Another added. "Super flying man?" A third questioned. "SUPER MAN!" They all said in unison as the youkai training them slapped his forehead. "Men.. This will take a-" He started. "Is that a girl he's carrying..?" One asked.

"Its SUPER MAN with.. SUPER WOMAN!!" They all said as the guy slapped his forehead again and a few fainted. "You idiots! Imbeciles! Men of war do not faint! And its just Lord Sesshoumaru with a human on his back!" The guy said as the other men shrugged and sighed before the trainer froze and replayed what he just said in his head before fainting…

Momoiro laughed as she ran through the forest slowly. This was no fun, there was no- The girl tensed. There were two scents coming towards her. They were going really fast. Momoiro gasped as she ran as fast as she could through the trees. The hunt had begun..

TBC..

**Japanese Translations**

**Sama- indicates a great level of respect or admiration and is used towards people who are older or of much higher standing. **

**Hai (hai)- yes**

**Iie (iie)- no **

**Chibi-mini or small**

**A/N: In the italics Kagome had a flashback. No bastard is not a curse. (Logic!). No hell is not a curse. (Double Logic!!) And I don't normally use logic. (Triple Logic!!!) **


End file.
